Usuario discusión:Paola Scarlet
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Vocaloid Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Vocaloid Senbonzakura 1.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Asura.Shinigami (Discusión) 21:27 7 nov 2011 Re: Si bueno pues me gusta ayudar, lo de la otra version de just a game de gumi con gakupo no creo que sea tan relevante aunque se puede mecionar como en otras paginas de canciones y lo de la sinopsis puse lo que entendi aunque = crei que no era el punto talvez sea algo mas profundo pero algo es algo Naruloid ragnarok 23:58 13 nov 2011 (UTC)♠♥Lo Freak es Cool♥♠ Re: Pregunta Bueno, nunca me habia percado de ese error, y muchas personas confunden el significado de estas palabras (hasta yo xD), pero por supuesto se puede corregir, y por supuesto que te apoyo a ti y a tu profesor xD!!! Salu2!!! 21:41 23 nov 2011 (UTC)Naruloid ragnarok ♠♥Lo Freak es Cool♥♠ WOW!!!! eso si que es increible ya quiero un profe asi para que me pase con diez si lo doy mas canciones xD yo solo habia escuchado de una migo que tenia una maestra que le gustaba el anime (tambien muy dificil de creer) T_T por que yo no tengo uno asi xD. ah y que bueno que ya arreglaste tu duda salu2!!!Naruloid ragnarok 04:02 24 nov 2011 (UTC) ♠♥Lo Freak es Cool♥♠ Re: Tengo una Duda Pz creo que si es una medida estube investigando (no me preguntes como) y me sale que es una media no se exactamente de que (porque no parece ser de centimetros) pero seguire investigando Espero que esto sirva^^ Naruloid ragnarok 04:06 1 dic 2011 (UTC) ♠♥Lo Freak es Cool♥♠ Hola Bueno, hem, creo que tus publicaciones tienen algo malo, se supone que cuando publicas algo, tienes que poner que fue lo q entendiste por eso, no solo el titulo, en la wikia, eres la unica que no pone la descripcion del PV, sin ofender, se supone que esto estra echo para gente que no conoce sobre la informacion para eso es, pone lo que entendiste, buscalo con sub, solo pido es. Alonxii-San Hola!! Gracias por completar Madam Merry-Go-Round, yo no sabia esos datos, y te agradesco que hayas la completado, porque adoro esa canción, Garcias!! Kura-Chan 13:03 9 dic 2011 (UTC)Kura-ChanKura-Chan 13:03 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Duda Hola! amm bueno mi duda es si me dejas usar porfavor la traduccion que hiciste de Suisei para subtitular el video y por supuesto que te dare los creditos, pero quiero saber si me das permiso. Naruloid ragnarok 19:36 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Mega aclaracion Yo no soy la que pongo Miku Zatsune si no lo edito de nuevo para que diga Hatsune, porque siempre que me pongo la computadora abro la pagina (esta mismma) y me fijo a ver que editaron, y siempre miro que editan esa cancion un usuario no registrado yy miro que pone Miku Zatsune y yo le vuelvo a poner Hatsune, ademas que puso otras cosas peleando de que es una octava mas alta que miku y todo ese rollo. Mira no te estoy reclamando ni nada, nomas te digo que soy inoscente y yo no era la que ponia a Zatsune, lo juro :(, siempre miro que "x" usuario no registrado pone eso. Grax bueno aqui esta ya el video comet grax por dejarme usar la traduccion pero por supuesto claro que lo subtitulo xD y la proxima vez tratare que no salga la maldita marca puf! si bueno lo ultimo se lo quitare solo lo puse por que ya se acecan esas fechas xD, y siempre es bueno recibir criticas que te ayudan a hacer las cosas mejor asi que no te preocupes. y si siquieres subtitulo todas las que has traducido xD (algo asi como un equipo xD) salu2!!! Naruloid ragnarok 15:39 11 dic 2011 (UTC) claro que si aqui esta lgag158bela@hotmail.com estare esperando xD sera genial Re: Hola claro pero pasame tu correo para agregarte porque no me llegan las invitaciones y asi para mas seguras ¿no? y solo dime que dia, tengo libre entre semana de 9 a 3 solo dime cuando ^^ Salu2!!!Naruloid ragnarok 00:12 13 dic 2011 (UTC) agregada!!! lamento no estar disponible cuando me hablaste esque normalmente despues de horario que te di entro a si en mini lapsos pero si estas ocupada tempras yo tratare de estar en ese momento ^^ no problem Moonlit Bear Hola Paola! Encontre un comentario en Youtube sobre Moonlit Bear: Pa' más, date cuenta del paralelismo. El nombre de Miku es Eve Moonlit, o sea Eva, quien también cometió el Pecado Original al robar la fruta prohibida. Y pa' colmo Eve sale con una capucha negra, el típico atuendo de "una bruja" (acuérdate como﻿ termina ella en la secuela de esta canción) Podrias ayudarme aser una curiosidad con este Comentario?? sip y tu? a por cierto talvez no me veras conectada pero lo estoy xD Judgement Of Corruption Hola Pau soy yo de nuevo Kasaneteo e traigo otro comentario de youtube que estaves se trata de la cancion Judgement Of Corruption esta canción esta padre! y creo por﻿ la parte de la canción que dice Contrato-demonio, coleccionar-contenedor, recuperar-regenerar, necesidad precio que Kaito hizo un pacto con el demonio y que a cambio de que le de a los siete pecadores, él salvara a su hija. a ok gracias por el dato perdon si cause algun inconveniente XD --Darth fobos 01:26 20 dic 2011 (UTC)-darth fobos 8:55 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Videos!! hola pao... pz ya termine de subtitular la de master of the court y yo creo lo subo mañana junto con el de master of the graveyard que yo creo lo termino hoy. bueno de culquier forma aqui te publicare los links Salu2!!!! Naruloid ragnarok 17:42 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Hello!! bueno es solo para avisarte que ya termine du subtitular los video pero nose aun cuando los vaya a subir (no se si mañana u otro dia) puesto que ando a falta de internet (y ahorita me lo estoy robando xD NTC) pero ya estan!!! *saltando de la emocion* = y te dejo aqui los links eso es todo salu2!!!Naruloid ragnarok 05:30 22 dic 2011 (UTC) bueno que bueno que te gustaron :D ya corregire los errorcitos, lo bueno es que youtube da opciones para editar y tapar los errores xD Te Gusta Len? Haber, dejame ver si entendi. dijste que para que un vocaloid te gustara tendria que tener una buena pronunciacion, Tu no has leido los comentarios de Nico video que dice que tiene mala pronunciacion y esas cosas, bueno lo demas esta bien, solo esa pequeña parte no entendi, si te gusta como canta o porque no te figaste en los comentarios de nico video, an contado maravillas de lo mal que habla esa es la unica parte que no entiendo, te respeto Muxo Solo tengo esa Duda Perdon la mala otrografia (24-12-2011 00:34) Alonxii-San Ayuda Android Hola, Queria Pedirte Que me Recomiendes unas Canciones para Ponerle a mi Celular, Por que tengo pocas, canciones y queria Saber si tienes algo que Recomendarme (25-12-2011 / 21:11) Alonxii-San Lily V3? Hay Algo Raro Que no Entiendo, de Porque Vulven a Lanzar a Lily a V3 Dado que lo que tu me explicaste es que las voces de V3 tienen que ser Realistas pues por lo que veo Lily Tiene una voz muy Humana y Realista ppor eso queria saver si tu saves de porque volvieron a lanzar a lily al mercado 15:40 28-12-2011 Alonxii-San Ayuda En La Saga El Teatro de Fantasía de La Chica thumb|300px|Saga "El Teatro de Fantasía de la Chica" Necesito Ayuda Por que quedo algo Raro, XDXDXDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, Lo Hize Yo Solito Cuando Me Lo Encontre En Mis Tardes de Osio por Youtube y Decidi Hacerla y Dar un Paso Grande y Hacer Una Saga, Cosa que nunca he hecho, Talves por eso quedo raro XDDDDDDD Bueno, Basta de Bla Bla, Aki Esta la Pagina Saga de El Teatro de Fantasia de la Chica 22:59 30-12-2011 Alonxii-San :* Feliz Año Nuevo :D Wuau Wuau Que Rapido ;), Para la Otravez Que encuntre una saga te avizo para que me ayudes a arreglarla :D XDXDDDDDD GRaxXxXxX 0:04 31-12-2011 Alonxi-San =Sagas Hay Algo que no entiendo, por que siempre dejamos las sagas en Ingles, Es por que es el lenguaje universal (Creeo que eso ya lo saves), Bueno pera para ser mi primera edicion de saga, Como Cres que me Salio? y Que esto quede entre nosotros peroooo... (No pusiste la Firma en el Saludo XDDDDDD, Pudo haber sido naruloid asura o cualquiera, Pero era obvio que te lo habia enviado a tu XDDDDDDDDD, en total Feliz no Cumpleaños y Como me salio para ser mi Primera vez??????? Haciendo una Pagina, osea una Saga XDDDDDDD 0:19 31-12-2011 Alonxii-San XDDDDDDD :D Tengo Miedito Veras No habia echo primero las Canciones por que Crei que Alguien Podia hacer La Pagina De Saga mientras yo haci la Pagina de las Canciones, entonces todo lo que habia echo no ubiera servide de nada ñ_ñ Bueno 0w0 Espero Contestar con eso, Bien Realmente necesito Tu Alluda (Alonxii Sabe Que Asi no se Escribe Ayuda), Bien Me Podrias Ayudar haciendo 2 Canciones, Que Creo Que te gustaran por que son de tu Vocaloid Favoritos XDDDDDDD Me Ayudarias Mucho Haciendo, Run Away Boy and Lost Girl & Dr. Realist, Plisssss, de las otras me encargo yop :D, Bueno Eleji estas Por que mi Cerebro Infantil, (Ella la Infantil la muy Santa XDDDD Hablo de mi) No Entiende Bien la Letra de estas canciones He Incluso que las repeti Varias veces para Entenderla y no pude Pero las dempas sip Muy bien Haciendo estas canciones me ayudarias Mucho XDDDDD Gracias :D 0:40 31-12-2011 Alonxii-San XDDDDD Tu Aprendis o Aprendiz O Aprend Haaaaaaa Olvidalo Pero ya saves de lo que hablo XDDDDDDD PD: si entendiste Plis o Te llego enviame un Mensaje Brown Mira, Hice esta Pag para ti, Por que se Que te gustan los Vocaloid's De Internet Co. Ltd. y Por que no hay canciones de Gachapoid :'(, En fin queria saver si me la Arreglas Brown, Te la Dedico, ojala que te guste 22:01 31-12-2011 Alonxii-San, Tu Saltamontes & Aprendiz Stray Cat pz puedes poner la imagen que te guste xD pero solo una eh, yo deje esa por que fue la que más me gusto xD pero claro que tu puedes poner otra :D! ah un fovor, no podrias traducir las de hakamairi? esas canciones me gustan un monton y siempre he querido subtitularlas pero si no las traduzco bien creo que nop valdria la pena u_uU pero bueno P.D. voy a hacer un nuevo canal de youtube, por lo que voy a salvar los videos (no te preocupes xD) por que ya me la quieren cancelar ($%#&"#&$ del you tube NTC!) luego yo te aviso cuando ya lo haya hecho mientras sigo = xD eso es todo (creo) xD Salu2!! Naruloid ragnarok 23:05 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Video Rubik's Cube puf! jja no te preocupes yo lo aclaro, de hecho lo subtitule con ese video por que mmmm...... como te explico... bien busque el video para subtitularlo, no me di cuenta de que lo habia descargado con sub en ingles D:! y pense ya ni modos, por eso intente taparlo con los subs que le ponia pero no se pudo u_u! pero no te precupes que ya aclaro todo :D! gracias por avisar xD Naruloid ragnarok 14:32 6 ene 2012 (UTC) MMD CLARA mira este video estan 4 vocaloids3 y el diseño de claraes el que mas me gusto *¬* MMD Clara, Yukari, Cul, SeeU Naruloid ragnarok 19:20 6 ene 2012 (UTC) denada,no fue nada tan solo vi que en tu edicion de nandito ako faltaba la letra asi que pense oye pero yo me se la letra por que no la pongo? si algun dia necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirmela, bye. Kitty 96671 03:36 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Aaaa, ya veo es que soy nueva aqui y no se mucho sobre wikia y los mensajes, etc. pero gracias por el mensaje real, recuerda que si nesecitas ayuda me la puedes pedir. bye. Kitty 96671 19:13 8 ene 2012 (UTC) UTAU Wiki Oie Paola?, Cuando Te Vamos A Ver en el Utau Wiki?, Hasta Yo Estoy Trabajando Ya, Espero se te alla Ido la Resaca, Tengo los Ojos Rojos de Tanto trabajar (Alonso esta mintiendo, solo hizo una pagina, Sweetest) :) XD Bueno Espero Verte Pronto Hay, Asura Me Va A Explotar Si Sabe Que Soy el Unico Trabajando Hay XD, Bueno, Cuando lleges Me Dejas Un Mensaje 22:19 10-01-2012 Alonxii-San Desde UTAU Wiki hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! un favor ahora que eres la admi... podrias agregar una nueva seccion (o pagina o yo que se) de nico nico chorus donde podamos agregar a los del nico como a valshe. 96-neko, marina,clear, pin, piv, etc pliss!!!1 n.n Hola jaja era solo para decirte que las canciones originales de los vocaloids fanmade se les pone la categoria de cancviones originales vocaloid por que estos se derivan de los vocaloid y ya hace tiempo que se lo habia preguntado a asura-san xD salu2!!!Naruloid ragnarok 04:17 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Bienvenida Ah... muchas gracias por la bienvenida, veo que por aqui son muy calidas reciviendo gente nueva y eso me agrada. Babu y Fairy Tail son de lo mejor que hay, es genial tambien conocer gente que tenga gustos parecidos a los mios, solo estoy algo desorientado con el tema de las letras de las canciones, estoy tratando de conseguir los kanjis por internet pero es muy dificil encontrarlos... por ahora seguire buscando, lo del flotante podras conseguir el codigo aquí, pero si quieres que te lo explique tendremos que encontrarnos en algun chat. Saludooss PSDT: ¿A quien te refieres cuando dices que a ella tambien le gusta? 03:06 12 ene 2012 (UTC) :Ok gracias, me pondre a trabajar entonces y me guiare de lo que dijiste, al parecer eres muy solicitada asi que no te molestare... respecto a hablar de ti misma en 3ra persona me recuerdas a Juvia... muchas gracias y disculpa las molestias causadas, estoy a tu servicio, Saludooss. 03:33 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Bueno lo del Mp3 fue idea de Alonxii y le pidio permiso a Asura y esta se lo concedio pero claro que podemos poner los link de los autores (yo en varias veces de navegacion en internet e encontrado los blogs de varios autores con sus CD's) o bien de i tunes, ya seria de informarselo tambien a Asura y a los demas usuarios, ya que yo estaba poniendo los que ponian en los videos y tranquila no te enojes xD salu2!!!Naruloid ragnarok 04:16 12 ene 2012 (UTC) MP3 Naruloid No te Dijo Que Ahora Hay Que Poner los Link de Descarga de las Canciones?, Asura-San nos dio el Permiso :D Me da lata pero soy alonxii-san 22:46 12-02-2012 Re: Hola~ O_O! OMG! no me habia dado cuenta de eso D:! y acabo de agregar canciones u_u! les hubiera puesto el enlase puf! ya ni modos otro dia se los pongo, por que ahora yengo que ir a comer xD puf grax por avisarme :D! Naruloid ragnarok 23:46 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Ilegal Dice iLEGAL Mientra encontraba canciones de V3 de Clara, Encontre que ya isieron su Pocaloid Pocaloid Clara V3 Creo que esta Mál Que Lo Pongan Dado a Que la Pobre Gente que tuvo que reunir el Dinero para comprarla y ahora la estan dando asi no Más, Espero Que No Descarges por Que Seria Un Descaro ¬¬ Perdon pero creo que eso no esta Bien >.Electric Angel? Era eso, respóndeme cuadno puedas n.n, y gracias :3 PD: No usaré aquí mi firma por algunos motivos xDU Usuario:Darkuss99 ---- Bueno, por mí no hay problema, lo intentaré luego :3 Gracias por la información de la wiki ^-^ Darkuss99 AT!!! Hola, tengo una pregunta, se que editaste algo de AT pero lo revise y no se que fué, puedes decirmelo?- (Dime si te gusta el, porfa, y tambiend dime si te gusta el Naranja)El AT 16:27 20 feb 2012 (UTC)AT Fuera Hola gracias por enviarme el mensaje y ogala seamos muy amigas bueno eso es todo bye Hola Hola, mucho gusto, soy nueva y queria saber si me puedo unir a esta Wikia, soy una gran fan de Vocaloid, por tu atención gracias Akari Hitsugaya 02:40 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Yayin Gongyu Hum, bueno, tenía una duda desde ayer, y es que en la parte de Yayin Gongyu / Jasmine Flower, decía que tenía 15 años, y de un momento a otro aparecio que tiene 13, eso me dejo con mucha confucion, y empecé a investigar, y segun lo que encontre tiene 15, por ejemplo, la imagen que se puso que al parecer está en japones... (creo, es que no lo alcanzo a ver mucho n.nU), dice que tiene 15 años, o al menos eso dice en la version en ingles de la misma imagen. Me metí a ver la pág. oficial de vocaloid China y aun no aparece mucho, ya que según está parte: http://vocaloidchina.com/news/20120220_news_2.pdf dice que tuvo problemas la imagen de Yayin, por que muchas personas dijeron que no era original, y que era una copia de otra persona... entonces comenzaron a tener problemas. Ahora en está parte indica cuales fueron los ganadores, pero aparece en la pagina oficial, que salio el mismo día... eso tampoco lo entiendo mucho.: http://vocaloidchina.com/news/20120220_news_1.pdf Entonces los ganadores del VOCALOID PROJECT CHINA vendrian siendo así: -Yayin G. (que fue la ganadora oficial, pero que posiblemente sea modificada) por MOTH -Moko por Saku -Ling Ciayin de Rikuhao -Cho por HANS - o.oU no le entendi a los kanjis, así que no se su nombre pero fue hecho por Ayaya Bueno, siguiendo con Yayin, su intem vendria siendo un Tanghulu (de manzana), y una flauta china (Dizi), además que es buena dibujando y en la caligrafía, (claro que con su cabello, o más bien las puntas de su cabello, por que no es buena con sus manos y un pincel). thumb|Yayin Gongyu boceto de frentethumb|Yayin características 1. En el primer boceto se dan las caracteristicas que tiene, me refiero a como es su cabello y as formas que tiene, mm, por ejemplo, en su moño, lleba un signo de "encendido", y también da a ver en donde lleba uno de sus items, "el Tanghulu de manzana, que está en sus caderas... En esté solo nos enceña cuales son las caracteristicas al sonreir, llorar, y comer, que además enseña que en su cabello "que es la parte que la hace unica", tiene unos pinceles... por eso su cabello es gris, y al terminar es blanco y está barrado.. Y por ultimo, enseña como es su perfil, como va su auricular y como es thumb|Yayin, de perfil, boceto que pinta con sus coletas... Las paginas que ocupe son las oficiales del producto VOCALOID CHINA, y algunas paginas como... http://gekkotaku.com/2012/01/yayin-gongyu-es-quien-se-lleva-el-vocaloid-china-project/ y http://chokoneko.com/5285-china-estrenara-su-propia-vocaloid-oficial/ sin más que decir, me retiro, por que creo que escribí mucho y me desvie del tema owoU. Tamashi-yun 17:44 26 feb 2012 (UTC)Yun TamashiTamashi-yun 17:44 26 feb 2012 (UTC) (?) Muchas gracias Paola XDYanfer Ruiz Lopez 22:05 27 feb 2012 (UTC) y hespero que me ser algo de ayuda en algo u.u aunque no tanto pero gracias y espero que nos podamos ayudarYanfer Ruiz Lopez 22:08 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Circus monster version española Bueno esta pagina fue agregada hace tiempo por no se quien, yo la puse en candidatas para borrado ya que pienso que es algo innecesario que tengamos la cancion original el cover en español: #porque la letra en español esta en la original #porque si es asi, entonces tambien tendriamos que hacer una pagina para cada cancion en español (lo cual es innecesario) y creo que eso es todo, espero resuelva tu duda salu2!!! Naruloid ragnarok 05:08 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Ah se me olvidaba acabo de encontrar unos videos tipo manga sobre la saga evil en nico, no se si tu ya los habias visto, pero pienso que seria bueno mencionarlos en algun sitio xD (aunque casi no les entiendo) aqui los links #primera parte #segunda parte salu2!!! Naruloid ragnarok 16:14 2 mar 2012 (UTC) GUMI Whisper Bueno, Veras... e estada haciendo Desastres Musicales Videos en youtube y te queria dedicar este, porque savia que eras fan de GUMI y te lo dedico, Este Lo Hise Yo Youtube espero te guste :D :D despues me dices como quedo Alonxii-San 18:12 pm 03-03-2012 Hi! Hola, soy espartannoble6 y os podría ayudar en ciertas questiones estilísticas (plantillas, o contador de visitas) del wiki si quereis, me uniría al wiki, ya que soy fan de miku hatsune, pero ya estoy muy ocupado con 5 wikis, así que ofreceré esa ayudita y ya está, solo mirad mi perfil En este wiki XD Saludos!!!!!!!! Espartannoble6 - 21:01 6 mar 2012 (UTC) ~ Nyan! :) Ok, hoy por la tarde me pondré a trabajar en plantillas, ya que, no se si eres de españa, pero aquí son las siete y media de la mañana y debo irme a clases XD Espartannoble6. ^^ muchas gracias por ayudarme en mi edicion de Paranoid Doll la verdad es que kiero subir todas als canciones que faltan en esta pagina pero no ce mucho sobre los Autores Muchas gracias ^^ Re: Tutorial :D!! waa grax pao, ahora empezare a usar ese xD ya para subirlos mas rapido (por que en el que usaba tenia que transformarlos) asi que ahora sera mas rapido (eso si no tengo mucha tarea) y otra vez gracias !!! Naruloid ragnarok 03:37 10 mar 2012 (UTC)